A Moment of Peace
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: A glimpse into James' and Lily's lives on a snowy day.


AN: Review if you read this story!!I would greatly appreciate it!!

* * *

Soft flurries of snow made their way towards the white ground, all of them being controlled by the temperament of the wind. Left, right, up, and down, their journey was endless, until they reached the ground.

Hogwarts, and most of London were enveloped by this picturesque weather. Winter was always accepted reluctantly by everyone, but not this time. Who could deny the beauty of the world when gifts from heaven itself choose to enlighten us with their presence?

The skin-numbing cold always bothered everyone, but today it was different. Sure, you had to wear a coat, but scarves and gloves weren't needed. The cold was good, beckoning, at least to the couple that was sitting underneath the tree, overlooking the frozen Great Lake.

If you looked through any of the windows that studded the numerous towers, you probably wouldn't have noticed them; after all, you would be too busy enjoying the view. The scene was hauntingly beautiful. The ground was brilliantly white, shimmering, as the moonlight was reflected off the snow; giving the night a soft, iridescent glow. The Great Lake, which always appeared in different shades of blue, was now black and white, its smooth, frosted surface giving off the impression of stained glass. The Forbidden Forest just made the scenery even better. The bare skeletons of the tall, still trees were eerily striking against the backdrop of white, seemingly appearing to be lifeless, but being anything but.

The couple—all by themselves—appreciated and enjoyed the abundance of beauty all around them, knowing that they may never be alive to witness it again. The curfew was conveniently forgotten by both of them, which was surprising, since both of them were Head Boy and Girl. School, obligations, responsibilities, burdens, the imminent war were also forgotten by them, or rather they were all locked up within the deep recesses of their minds, just for today, just for now. They only had room for each other and their surroundings.

The couple watched as the snow continued to fall over everything, shrouding the world in its white brilliance, giving everything an appearance of purity and innocence. But they both knew it was just appearance, no matter how much the snow tried to cover the world, it'll still remain bloody, the white will always give way to blackness. But yet they enjoyed nature, knowing that it was the only untainted thing left in the world, knowing that its pristine state will all be ruined by tomorrow when hundreds of feet would trample the earth.

So they enjoyed this much needed reprieve, not caring if they were caught out of bed. The beautiful red-head was sitting between her fiancé's legs, resting her whole body against his firm chest, with the safe knowledge that he'll always be there for her. The boy, or rather, the man's arms were wrapped protectively around his love's waist, holding her close to his body. He buried his face against her neck, smelling her fruity scent that drove him mad even now. He felt her lean even more towards him, smiling unconsciously. No words were said between them. Their body language said everything for them. The way their fingers were intertwined, slowly stroking each other, or the way her legs were literally on top of his, comfortable in their positions, were all a testament to the deep love they shared for each other.

They were both going to join the Order after their graduation—which was merely a week away—and they knew that their fight against evil would start then. Their protection wasn't guaranteed, so they were now enjoying one of the very few romantic endeavors they would be able to have.

Lily turned her head, gazing at James. He carried off the perfect picture of balance. His midnight black hair—always unruly—offered the ideal bed for the sparkling flurries of snow. His dark hair, and tanned skin contrasted brilliantly against the radiant white.

James held Lily eyes, and was quite struck by her beauty. She looked like a fallen angel, too beautiful to be caught living on earth; only the heavens deserved her. He looked into her breath-taking green eyes, framed by thick brown eyelashes that had trapped some of the snowflakes on them. He was overwhelmed by the fact that his feelings of devotion and love were also mirrored in those eyes.

He felt an incredible urge to kiss her, and so he did, chaste, but yet intimate. Conveying all that he felt through the brush of their lips. They soon pulled apart, just wanting to enjoy the sight in front of them, since it seemed that the snowfall was receding.

They loved how nature continued to live, unconcerned about the silly humans, and their destructive nature. It paid no heed to the turbulent lives of its occupants. Mother Nature always stayed on course. And that's what they needed right now, normalcy and routine, before they embarked on their rocky and perilous journey.

They would resume their activities later; after all they had all night, but perhaps not all their life.


End file.
